University Hiatus
by Deolureium
Summary: What happens when there are no more rooms, and you have to dress up as someone else? This is what happens.
1. Lotus

University

By Sin

Ch.1 Lotus

Sin: Yes, a new story! And this is the best one I think. Well go on read it! I SAID READ IT! READIT~! ISAIDREADIT!

Sin~

I stood at the gates of the school, half scared. I can do this, I thought and walked in. The first thing, or person that greeted me was a boy my age.

"He, welcome to Air University,: he smiled, "I'm Andrew," he said, his hand to his chest indicating that he meant that, it was his name. I just nodded and listened to him talk about the school, he started showing me around, as I followed him where ever he went, still listening to him talk. He must be gay, I thought, knowing someone that acted just like him, and he was gay. Andrew, was in fact, a little girly, it was fine, I was used to it, my friend was the same way. He had his black hair tied in a low ponytail, like mine at the moment, but I have brown hair, and I have my bangs hanging over my right eye, and he wore tight clothes, while mine were a little tight, but still loose, and he was around my size, 5' 6". I also noticed that his eyes, were the same color as mine, but mine were a darker brown.

We arrived at the library, after seeing the whole school, he went off to do something else, as he told me, so I just looked around the area, seeing books, computers, tables, and people. Lot's of them turned to look at me, then went back to what they were doing. It was quite in that place, and I liked it like that. I started walking around, looking at the different things, trying to get used to it. Suddenly, it felt like I was keeping someone waiting, so I looked up, and spotted the librarian looking at me, waiting. Not wanting that to happen, I walked over to her, she smiled, I was glad I didn't keep her waiting long.

I seen the sign, and it read, 'Librarian/Admittance Desk', I hesitantly looked around for the boy that was giving me the tour, for some advice, but found that he was still busy, so I decided not to bug him.

I looked at the woman behind the desk, she had her hair loose and it was a fiery red, a bit frizzy, with light green eyes. She must have known that I was new, she must remember everyone's faces, I figured.

"Welcome to, Air University, miss," she paused, waiting once again. She must be waiting for me to introduce myself, so I did.

"I'm, Lotus," I said, "most people call me, Neko, more easier to remember, I guess," I shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, Lotus," she smiled, "what do you want to know about, Air University?" she asked.

"Dorms," I said, I wanted to get settled before I did anything else that day.

"I'll check," she smiled, turning to the computer beside her, and started typing. Andrew appeared next to me, and started whispering to me about the times she works, and about different people taking over the job while she was gone. Then about their personalities.

"Sorry, none available for girls," the woman said, I just nodded, about to say something else, when, Andrew dragged me away.

"You want a dorm, right?" he asked, as we got a good distance away from the Librarian, I nodded to him, and waited for what else he was going to say.

"Then let's go shopping!" he half shouted, and half whispered, then suddenly, I was stolen from my guide, by a blur, I couldn't recognize until we stopped running.

"Please go out with me!" he begged, putting his hands together, head down. I seen that his hair was greasy, black and bowl cut, and he wore green.

"Uh," I started, then, Andrew appeared and pulled the green man away from me, so I made a run for it. I found a room that was open, and seen that it was a private washroom so I went in, and closed the door. Breathing heavily, and leaning against the door, my eyes closed to the small room around me. I heard the green man yelling, as was, Andrew. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying, just my breathing, and trying to control it. I felt that there was someone there with me, so I opened my eyes and looked at who it was.

Another boy, he was leaning against the wall beside the toilet watching me, his hair was short, black and it stuck up to make a mini Mohawk. He wore a black leather jacket, with chains hanging here and there, and a black leather pair of pants, that also had chains hanging from them, complete with black boots, with chains. His eyes were dark, and he just stayed quiet. I heard nothing on the other side, so I just walked out, not knowing what to say, and went back to the library where I know best at the moment, and hopefully, Andrew would find me first, and not that weirdo that stole me away.

About ten minutes of waiting, Andrew did find me first, saying that he left the green guy somewhere where he won't bother us for a bit.

"Let's go," he whispered, and we walked out of the school, I tried my best to remember where everything was, and got my route together. I followed him to the large mall, where we did some shopping.

Sin: Yes, evil me, truth is, I have a lot of chapters for this, and I'm only giving you small tastes!

Sin~ The evil Kitteh~~~


	2. Sasori

University

By Sin

Ch.2 Sasori

SI/N: Another chapter to University! All these chapters will be 1000+ Muhahaha!

Sin~

We arrived back at the school, and walked back to the library, to the librarian.

"Oh, hello there," she smiled, "Welcome to, Air University, mister," I knew this, but it was different from before, I thought quickly for a name.

"Sasori," I said, my voice different from before, more deeper, me and, Andrew practiced my voice a bit before we left the mall.

My hair a different color, it was short, but still long enough, and it was red, my clothes have also changed. I wore a black sweat shirt with a hood, and baggy black pants. I also showed nothing, that indicated me as a girl.

"Nice to meet you, Sasori," she smiled at me, "what do you want to know about, Air University?" she asked.

"Aside from what, Andrew here told me, he neglected to mention to housing around here, and the courses," I said, more formal, and less scared, because this was only a costume, this wasn't me talking, so I'm free to be, who ever, and what ever I want, but still keep my personality.

"Of course," she smiled, and looked on the computer, "we have only one room left, and it's with, Cane Travis."

"He'll take it!" Andrew cut in, as I was about to reject to it, me living with a guy! That would be impossible! How in the world does, this kid expect me to live in secret with a male in the room?

"Great, here's the room number, and where it is, and you can come back for your courses when you return," she smiled. Andrew took the papers and dragged me along with him. I noticed that the same guy that was in the washroom with me, when I ran in, was looking at us. He was leaning against the wall of the hall where I ran out, his arms crossed. Like he was before in the washroom.

We took a different route, it was darker in this little hallway, and it was by the desk and we found ourselves in a different part of the building. There was a receptionist working on this side, and a line of students too. We walked past them and down the dimly lit hall. We walked to the door, and Andrew opened it.

"Welcome home," he smiled, showing the room to me, two beds, one along the wall, the other, on the other wall near the middle of it, that was already taken.

"I guess this one is mine?" I questioned, Andrew just smiled.

"Yes," a smooth voice broke the silence. I turned quickly, and it was the same guy from before, "I'm Travis," he added, introducing himself.

"I'm," I started, my voice almost squeaking as I spoke, but cleared it, and spoke the same deep tone I used earlier, "N..." stopping for a moment, trying to remember my fake name, "Akasuna, Sasori," I said, quickly covering up my mistake.

"Akasuna, huh?" he questioned, nodding accepting the name and going to his bed. Andrew just smiled, and dragged me out of the room.

"You have a room with, Cane!" he almost squealed.

"Huh.."

"Isn't he hot?" he smiled, and started talking about how hot he was.

"I have to get my things," I added quickly and we started walking out to the parking lot, where my black thunder bird was parked.

"Nice car," Andrew gushed, admiring the paint on the vehicle I drove.

"Thanks," I smiled and got my things, Andrew decided to change my wardrobe, and I had a chance to put them in my car while he was talking on his cell phone.

After all my things were taken from the car, we started making our way back to the, I mean, my room to unpack everything.

Cane was laying on his bed, I assumed he was asleep, but thought better of it. Andrew told me that this was his last year here, and still says that he is hot.

"Sasori?" Cane asked, when, Andrew left when I kicked him out, literally.

"Yes?" I asked, as I started putting my clothes in the dresser by the window.

"You know, there is this girl," he started, hesitating, "that walked into the washroom when I was washing my hands. Do you know her?"

"Uh, no," I said, and knew who he was talking about, me.

"Maybe that kid knows," Cane said and kept quiet for the rest of the day. I placed my black laptop on the wooden desk, that was now filling up with papers, and books.

"Sh," Cane suddenly said, and I stopped what I was doing and listened, talking was heard outside, "Orochimaru," he said.

"What about him?" I asked, quietly.

"He's a second year here, and earned a good rep too. A legendary Sanin," he said.

"So that's what, Andrew meant," I said.

"There are three of them, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade," Cane said.

"So what's different about, Orochimaru?"

"He..takes little boys," Cane said, "He is currently after, a kid named, Uchiha Itachi, he's only in middle, but is gradually rising to the University level."

"Hm, hope to meet him one day, Itachi," I said, more to myself then to, Cane.

"You will, heard he was coming here, that is why, Orochimaru is here."

"Cool," I said and went back to what I was doing.

"So where you from?"

"Sunagakure," I said, placing a childishly made clay cup on the dresser.

Sin~ The Zombie Under Your Bed~!


	3. Cane

University

By Sin

Ch.3 Cane

Sin~

"Nice place," Cane said, "I'm from Kohona, each person is place in a category here, Kohona, Suna, Iwa, Ame, and so on, but there is this one from Ame that allows anyone in, and that is Akatsuki. They will only let you in if you can complete the tests that they have given you."

"Sounds easy enough," I said, and laid down on my bed.

"Sure, but doing the tests is harder," Cane said. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it, Cane seemed like he wasn't moving a muscle.

"Hey, all settled?" Andrew burst in the room and looked around.

"Uh, yeah," I said a bit shocked.

"Hey, Andrew was it?"

"Yes?" Andrew looked excited that, Cane was talking to him.

"You know a girl, you were with her earlier, who was she?" Cane asked.

"Uh.."

"You can't say that you have never met her, I've seen you with her."

"Yeah, but she went to a different University," Andrew quickly put in.

"Who was she?"

"Oh, I didn't get a chance to catch her name, she looked upset though, she wanted to be here."

"Hm, I'll find her," I heard Cane quietly say to himself, I figured that Andrew missed it, because he looked confused.

"Anyways!" Andrew said turning and dragging me away from my room. He was excitedly talking, and I was just listening to him talk.

We arrived at the long line of students and we just stood there, while Andrew talked about this and that, I was already starting to become impatient with the long line so I just walked from the line went straight to the source. Turns out two kids were fighting, one was that green guy, so I just ignored it and walked to the desk. A woman didn't even look up from filing her nails.

"Courses," I said simply, Andrew was beside me in a flash, I noticed that a different air was around him, he looked nervous also.

"What about them," the woman said, grumpily.

"I want to register for some," I said, using a low tone that dripped with venom.

"Have you filled out a sheet for them?" she drawled, and I answered 'No' so she sent me away. Me and Andrew went to look for the office to get the papers that she has mentioned, I filled them out quickly once we got them, and walked back to the desk.

"Here," I said roughly handing her the signed, and filled out papers, she glanced at them, and looked up at me.

"Alright," she said lazily and started to delicately type on the ancient computer.

"Would have taken most students forever to get her to do that," Andrew whispered to me.

"Hn," I said and waited impatiently for her to finish. I even commented on her to 'Move. Your. Fucking. Ass. You. Old. Hag.' It was more of a forced growl for me, since me and my older brother was taught not to yell, it slipped from me occasionally, but he mastered it with out a problem. I hated him for being a show up.

"Your all set," she said and pointed to a machine, "Get your schedule," she muttered and I walked over to the machine that was on the other side of the desk and got the assigned black and white words on the single sheet of paper. I turned and seen the woman sitting on her fat ass, an mischievous smirk graced my lips, causing Andrew to become even more nervous.

"Next time," I said pushing the chair with wheels, which caused her to fall, "Don't keep me waiting," I whispered in her ear, and walked from behind the desk and back to my room. Andrew following me. We walked in the room, and a look of surprise over took, Canes' face.

"That was fast," he commented.

"I hate waiting," I muttered and laid down on the bed, Andrew happily chatting away. I ignored it, only catching a few things about the school.

The day was dark, and Andrew had long gone, Cane and I were just resting on our beds, not saying a word. Both of us, as I suspected, happy for the silence.

"He talks to much," Cane commented.

"Of course, takes him a while to shut him up," I said back.

"How can you tolerate it?"

"My sister," I said, not needing to say anything else.

"Where's she? Is she nice?"

"Middle school, and not really," I said.

"What's her name?"

"Sakura," I said, "She has a different last name then me, Haruno."

"Hm, probably won't meet her for a while, huh?" Cane said.

"Yeah," I said, "Not for two years."

"Long time."

"I know."

"She made that cup?"

"Yeah, when she was little, wanted me to have it."

"I see it's nicely polished."

"Of course," I said, I knew that when she got older, she wouldn't care that if I had it or not, but I knew she wanted me to have it for a reason, so I kept it.

Sin~

That year went by slowly, Cane suggested that I should take Wood shop, to try and keep me busy. It was interesting, because he was taking it, and he showed me all the different tools he used to make all these different kinds of pictures. But it was the puppets the interested me the most, so I asked him about it.

I was walking down the hall one day, when someone took me by the shoulder, after fighting off a guy that was beating up a girl, I was still sore there.

"Seen your fight," a voice said, "You ready to join the Akatsuki?"

"Huh.." I was shocked, since they were standing behind me, I couldn't get a good look at them. I didn't even want to waste my efforts on trying to fight to look, so I just stood there and listened.

"If you join, you have to swear not to mention this to anyone, or tell anyone of what we are doing," a female voice spoke.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Anything, and everything," the male voice spoke.

"Alright," I said.

Sin~

The laughing evil kitten!


	4. Orochimaru

University

By Sin

Ch.4 Orochimaru

Sin~

"I also seen what you did to the receptionist, very nice," another voice spoke.

"You practically scared her to fucking death," a deeper tone was heard.

"You agree to our terms?" the male asked.

"Yes," I said, then I was released, so I had a chance to look at these four people, I only saw three, I guess the other left.

"Here, you will need this, it shows your apart of the Akatsuki, so no one will bother you."

"Alright," I nodded, taking the ring.

"Meeting in two weeks, we will be in the library," the smooth male voice said.

"So be there, and be on time, pipsqueak," the deeper tone said.

"If you don't come, you will be executed," the female voice spoke, I just nodded and watched them walk away.

I placed the right on my finger, and walked to the cafeteria, to meet Andrew there.

"Sorry, I'm late, got held up, twice," I said as I sat down next to him.

"That's fine," he said, still keeping that smile on, he passed me the extra bowl of Ramen, "Saved you some," he said. I thanked him and started to eat, listening to him talk, Cane joined with us later on, he was the one that noticed the ring.

"So you got into Akatsuki?" he asked, he sounded betrayed.

"What?" Andrew asked, looking at the ring, "You...your further away from us again," he said and got up and left.

"Uh..." was the only thing I said, I was confused of what he had said.

"Anyone part of the Akatsuki have privileges," Cane said, "Agreeing to be with them, you will no longer be our friend," he said, "It was nice knowing you," he said, he walked away too.

"I didn't know," I said to myself and finished the Ramen and disposed of the dish, and walked out. That man was right, no one dared to bug me, and, I hate to say this, but I like it like this. I hardly seen Andrew, or Cane anymore.

Everyone avoided me.

When the two weeks were up, I arrived early, they asked me about my first two weeks of being apart of Akatsuki, I said I like it. That was when, they said I had to travel with someone, so they gave me a partner.

"You will have to recruit this person, and I expect he will be perfect for your standards," the man said, I noticed that he had orange hair, spiked, and it looked like he was wearing contacts, but I wasn't quite sure. I turned to the woman, she had blue hair with a paper flower in it, then to the other man, he was half colored in black, and the other white, with green hair. I just nodded.

"Zetsu, will take you to him," the woman spoke, I just nodded again.

We walked down the halls, to my partners room, and, this dual colored man knocked on the door. A pale, black haired man opened the door.

"Yes," he asked, sounding pleased. I have to say, it sounded weird to me, but I ignored it.

"You're being recruited to Akatsuki," Zetsu said, I just stood there quiet.

"Really? How delightful," the man said.

"Will you accept, Orochimaru?" Zetsu asked, I showed no sign that his name interested me. So this is Orochimaru? Strange man.

"Absolutely," he said, smiling.

"Sasori, will you tell him the standards?"

"Sasori? As in Akasuna No Sasori?" Orochimaru showed interest in my name, but I just nodded to Zetsu and started talking of the standards.

"Yes, of course, as long as I can work next to you," Orochimaru said, almost in a dreamlike state.

"Hn," I said, as Zetsu started walking away, I was about to follow, but forgetting that I still had the ring, I tossed it to, the new recruit and walked away.

"Thank, you Sasori No Danna!" Orochimaru said and shut his door.

"You have quite a few fans here," Zetsu said.

"Yeah, half of them are guys," the darker tone said. I figured that he had a split personality.

"I didn't notice," I said, in a bored tone, I acquired that tone when, Andrew, and Cane left me alone, hardly anything interested me anymore, only the puppets.

"They were scared of what you might do," Zetsu said.

"Yeah, you can whip their asses and look good doing it," the other side of him said. I just hn'ed and walked back to the library with Zetsu.

"We have him," Zetsu said.

"Yeah, it was easy since the kid was a fan of his," the other said pointing to me.

"Good, Zetsu did you tell him to meet us here?"

"No, Sasori did that," Zetsu said.

"He'll be here shortly," I said and sat down, I took out a small puppet from my bag that I started to always carry around, and began to work on it.

A half an hour later, Orochimaru arrived, looking very- well he had a butt bow.

"Please, don't wear that around me," I said to him, going back to work on my puppet.

"Of course, Sasori No Danna," he said and sat down next to me, I suspected he was watching me work. It didn't bother me none, as long as he kept quiet.

"Now that you two are more acquainted, here are your cloaks," the orange haired man said, "You will also address me as, Leader-sama," he said.

"Yes, of course, Leader-sama!" Orochimaru said, taking the cloak that was slid across the table towards us.

"Hm," I hummed and took the cloak and placed it on my lap, still working on the puppet. I placed it down and paid attention to what, Leader-sama was saying. When the meeting was over, we got up and left, Orochimaru following me around, he didn't seem to mind all the stares that we were getting.

"You should put on your cloak, Sasori No Danna," Orochimaru said. I hn'ed again and put the cloak on, I walked into my room, there was something that I wanted to get, and try.

Sin~

The laughing evil kitten! Yeah~!


End file.
